Eternal Love
by The Dude Slayer
Summary: Love is Eternal. Eternity lasts for all Time. Pluto has always been and so has he that stands at her side.


Sailor Moon  
Eternal Love  
  
No Tomorrow Productions  
The Dude Slayer

* * *

_ The enormous blade slashed through another demonic figure.  
Another one of the thousands left to be defeated. One man stood  
against them, and one man was winning. _

The figure's golden armor had lost its shine, and was now dull  
and covered in dark black blood that was being removed from the  
creatures. Muscles rippled as the man swung his blade forth tearing  
limbs and heads from more enemies. Once more the obsidian ichor  
covered his already blood-soaked body. 

"I swear Setsuna-chan. I don't know how you can possibly watch  
that vile program." 

Setsuna turned from the small television to see Ami standing  
behind her. A tiny smirk formed at the corner of her petite mouth. 

"Ami-chan, if only you knew. Time knows all, and I know that  
this is not a program but an actual war. The hero is not fiction but a  
man of flesh and blood. Aloof and headstrong, blatant and casual,  
muscled and honorable. A hero's hero. In all my time, a truer man I  
have never met." 

A curious look formed in Ami's eyes as she listened to the eldest  
Senshi speak. Never before had any of the Senshi heard the Guardian of  
Time speak in such an open manner. Usually the woman would brush off  
questions about herself. 

_ The golden hero slammed his bloody blade down into the chest of a  
creature before tearing it free. A simple spin allowed the man to  
shish kebob six creatures on his sword before he tore is from their  
chests._

Creatures fell in droves as the man threw a small ball of dark  
energy into the crowds of creatures. Silence and calm emanated from  
the hero as he tore a swathing path through the masses.

Seeing a great opportunity the beasts rushed forth to bury the  
hero beneath them. Hundreds of thousands of creatures piled sky high  
upon the man attempting to crush him. 

"NO!" cried Minako as she watched the hero fall. 

Ami ignored the Senshi of Venus in favor of the Senshi of Pluto.  
"Are you saying that the character of Eternity is not fictional?" 

Pluto nodded as she smiled. "The Guardian is as real as we are.  
Though nowhere near as handsome as this actor, Everett-sama has battled  
for many millennia and has scars aplenty to show for it. No actor  
could ever truly capture what it is to be Eternity.  
"He is lost amongst people because he has seen all that was, has  
lived all that is, and will live into all that will come. He is not  
merely the Guardian, he is Eternity." 

_ A pillar of pure black light blazed brightly almost a kilometer  
in the air before it erupted. Darkness washed over the legions of  
monsters and creatures. Many screamed in pain as their very existence  
in time was erased. Most though were dispersed without knowing that  
they'd been removed from ever being._

At the bottom of a giant crater stood a solitary figure.  
Gleaming gold stood out against the dark ground. Jewels shimmered in  
the predawn light.

Eternity sheathed his sword before plowing face first into the  
hard, uneven ground beneath him. 

"Dammit! They did it again!" Minako shouted loudly as the  
ending credits scrolled across the television. The angry blonde stood  
and stormed from the room where the Senshi had gathered to enjoy the  
show. 

"Have you ever though to inform Eternity-sama that a television  
show is being based off his adventures?" 

Setsuna paused for a moment as if seeking for an elusive thought.  
"Ami-chan, trust me. If anyone were to know that a television program  
was being made of him or her, Everett-sama would be the one. No matter  
what planet he is on or what galaxy he's protecting, for some reason  
the fool always seems to find his way back to Earth."  
Setsuna pushed her back deeper into the couch and grinned. 

"Though I must admit. Of all the planets I've visited, all the  
futures I've viewed, and all the pasts I've witnessed I think that I  
too will always call Earth home. There's just something homey about  
this little mud ball." 

Ami gave the elder woman a quizzical look, knowing that no more  
answers would be forthcoming this night. With a gentle shake of her  
head Ami stood and left the room.  
Makoto had spent most of the day preparing a veritable feast for  
her friends and teammates. Ami wanted to enjoy the meal before Usagi  
devoured more than her portion.

Setsuna stood and stretched, her body flexing in a manner similar  
to a cat. The ancient Senshi exited the apartment via a portal, unseen  
by the other Senshi. 

Pluto emerged from the portal at the Gate of Time. Her home and  
place of business. Gift and albatross all at the same time. Though  
tonight something would be different. For tonight Time would not stand  
alone. 

A second portal opened near the gate. Where Time's portal was  
incandescent and white, this new portal seemed more a hole of pure  
nothingness that neither removed anything nor produced anything. After  
a seemingly unknown time a form appeared and the tear disappeared.

Cautiously and somewhat wary the form neared the gate, unknowing  
that it was being followed. Heedful of the possibility that Time's  
mistress might be near the form searched the open surroundings before  
continuing towards the only other truly corporeal object around. 

The Gate of Time stood defiantly in the openness of Limbo. The  
only real object in this non-time it cared not that the two creatures  
before it were its only companions, or that if something were to ever  
happen to one or the other that all things in time and reality would  
cease to exist. No, the gate instead stood, solemn and quite, for it  
was nothing more than a very intricately cared pair of stone doors. 

The figure stopped before the Gate and smiled. Mindful of the  
possibilities that could erupt from doing so the figure placed its hand  
against the stone Gate and smiled. Nothing sinister, nothing foul,  
nothing joyous, not even slightly mirthful, the figure just stood  
touching the Gate with a smile upon their face. 

Gently, but painful enough to get the person's attention, Pluto  
slammed her staff into the figure's side. The figure flew to the  
ground and stared up at the Senshi of Time. Pluto aimed the garnet tip  
of her staff at the intruder's neck, a glow formed around the stone.  
The shimmering staff was quickly drawn back from the surprised  
figure before they were thrown once more into confusion. 

Meiho Setsuna, the most controlled Senshi in existence, threw  
herself upon the sprawled form of a man wearing golden armor. The  
gold-clad warrior was confused as the Senshi of Time kissed him  
passionately enough to remove the breath from his lungs. 

Eternity soon returned the kiss, his deep gold eyes closing as he  
allowed himself to revel in the feeling of love from a woman he loved.  
Unconditionally. 

As quickly as it had begun, the kiss was finished. Time wrapped  
her arms around Eternity's neck and nuzzled gently into his strong,  
armored chest. "It's odd." 

The warrior Guardian was confused. Two simple words held more  
meaning to him than anything else in the multiverse at the moment.

"What is odd, m'love?" The Guardian of Eternity asked as he  
returned his armor to wherever it goes. Leaving the man in a pair of  
black leather breeches, a dark blue satin shirt left untied around the  
neck, and a simple pair of boots. 

Setsuna smiled at the man in her arms. "Us. Time and Eternity.  
Partnered together forever, one the companion to the other, the male  
and the female.

"We are each a part of the other. The piece that completes the  
whole. Do not question that I love you, for I do. I just find it odd  
that while you are Eternity, that you would allow another to portray  
you. It's amazing what they can do on television." 

Quizzically Everett raised a brow at his companion. "Of what do  
you speak, love? I know of no such person attempting to take up the  
mantle of the Eternal Guardian. For if there ever were such a person  
Chaos would surely strike that person down.

"The burden of Guardian is upon us. For you guard Time, the  
incorporeal sense that everything must go somewhere, and I guard  
Eternity, the corporeal and all within. Together we guard Forever, all  
that has, is, and will be." 

Setsuna sighed deeply as she hugged her partner. "I know lover,  
but sometimes I wish we could just pass the job on to someone else. So  
that we may be allowed to live lives of our own.

"When I look upon the other Senshi and see their relationships  
grow and fail, when I look forward and see the children they will bare,  
and the families they will have I want little more than to take you to  
bed and have you father a child with me." 

Everett held the other half of his heart in his arms. The  
warrior fought a battle with himself, his desire to show strength to  
Setsuna was almost overpowered by his need to cry with her. 

"M'lady. If only it were possible, I would father an entire  
universe of children with you. But our places are not among the lovers  
that bare children to take their places, but among the lovers that die  
together never knowing the family that they could have wrought." 

Silence permeated Limbo for time untold. Neither person spoke  
for neither knew what to say. Confident with themselves together they  
simply sat in silence. 

"Setsuna-sama?" 

Setsuna turned her head up and to the side to look into the face  
of her beloved. "Yes?" It was not often that her fellow Guardian  
chose to use such suffixes in accordance to her.

"What is television?" 

The Dude Slayer's Corner

I've been on a Sailor Moon kick for the better part of a month  
now. I've had ideas aplenty of what I can do with the characters  
created by Takeuchi-sensei.

One of these ideas was Eternity, a being of immense power and  
insane restrictions. In a way he is like Sailor Pluto; given a realm  
to protect, but not allowed interaction with sentient life. Eternity  
is what his name states, eternal. Like all creatures his physical  
being can be destroyed, but Eternity is unkillable. He's NOT me. 

With Pluto I wanted to take a different path. She is usually  
portrayed as all knowing and often aloof from the other Senshi. I  
chose to show that like most people Setsuna had more sides than the one  
most people see. 

Sailor Moon and all ideas pertaining to it is property of Naoko  
Takeuchi, Toei, and DiC (and probably more companies than I can count),  
and are used without permission. No profit is being gained by this  
story, though I wish I could make a buck from it. 

Any questions, comments, or criticisms will happily be taken at  
redrum124 at 


End file.
